


Sleepy Mornings

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara and Din [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara Dune, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Fluffs, Omega!Din Djarin, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Cara is reminded how much she loves her family.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara and Din [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> We do not have enough Omega!Din and Alpha!Cara, so here is a sleepy moment between these two. Came up with this at like 2am, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for another one in this au.

Cara Dune came back into her home on Nevarro, the kids pram was resting in the living room, but it was empty. She smiled a bit as she went back into her room, her bed was a mess of blankets and pillows, the only sign her mate was in the pile was the soft purring coming from it. 

She stepped over to the bed and grinned when all she could see was dark hair peeking out from the pile. Din Djarin would deny it till the day he dies, but he loves sleeping in piles of pillows and blankets.

She of course bought as many blankets and pillows as she could, telling Din that she wanted him for herself. She doubted the worth of her purchase until she found Din buried in the blankets, fast asleep. 

The high cost of the items was well worth it when she saw him comfortable and happy, knowing how uncomfortable the ‘bed” was in the Crest, her back ached just thinking about it. She sat down on the edge and gently patted the blankets until she found his shoulder and back, earning a sleepy sound.

“I almost couldn't find you.” She says, her voice soft, Din lets out another sound and lifts his head a bit, looking at her. He looked mildly annoyed, “Why you watchin me sleep, like a creep?” He asks, his voice rough from sleep, his words a little sluggish . 

Cara locates the kid, sleeping in a small pile near Din before she not so gently drops herself on Dins back, getting a loud grunt from her action as he is squished to the bed. She purrs and nuzzles his head lovingly. “Squishin me.” Din grumbles at her, but he was relaxing under her weight. 

She noses at his fluffy hair and enjoys his scent, humming happily as she kisses his neck lightly, grinning when he bares the side of his neck to her. “You weigh a ton.” He grumbles again.

She gives him a light nip before rolling off him and pulling him back against her chest, spooning up behind him, not an inch of space between them. He lets out a soft, sleepy purr, wiggling back further against her before relaxing once more.

She presses soft kisses to his neck and shoulder, pressing her nose against the scar on his neck and shoulder, their bonding mark. “I just remembered how lucky I am to have you.” She says softly and he chuckles softly. 

“Surprising.” He mumbles, he yelps when she pinches his hip, “Ow, that was not nice.” He complains, but he's smiling. 

“You know, you used to be so quiet and polite, where did that Din go?” She asks, watching him pull the kid closer. He seems to ponder her question while stroking his sons ears. 

“Hmm dunno.” Din replies and she grins, giving him a light poke in the side, earning a stifled yelp. “I'm sure it's your fault he's gone.” He says, lightly jabbing her with his elbow. 

Cara goes quiet for a moment before shrugging, “Yeah, I will agree with that, you were so shy back then.” She says, pressing another kiss to his shoulder. “It was fun to break through that armor of yours, both literally and figuratively.” She murmurs as she combs her fingers through his hair.

Getting Din as her mate had been a fight, literally, she had to earn her place by his side and she loved it. He didn’t let her win, it was a tough fight, but when he finally gave in to her and let her pin him, it was beautiful. 

Even now after being bonded and married, he still made her fight him for his submission, he always gave in, but the battle for it always gave her a thrill and she was pretty sure he loved it too. “I could not be happier than I am right now.” She says against his hair, smiling at the happy sound he makes in response. 

She finally wiggles under the covers with him and enjoys the feeling of his skin against her, she earned her place by his side, she was going to make sure he never regretted giving her the chance.

A coo pulls her from her thoughts and she smiles as the kids head pops up from the blankets, green ears perked up. He smiled happily when he saw her watching him and crawled over to snuggle against Dins chest.

Cara grinned as she felt Dins purring get louder as he cuddled the kid close, she held her tiny family and felt warm and content. She inhaled deeply and smiled when Dins scent held the same feeling, “I’m never leaving you guys.’ She murmurs.

“I sure hope not, I would hate to lose this bed.” Din pips up and Cara blinks, before laughing and tickling his sides, earning a shriek of laughter as he squirmed away.

“I knew you liked this bed!” She says,the kid scrambling up on the pillows as she attacks Dins' sides, earning shrieking laughter. 

“Mercy! Mercy!” He says, still giggling as her hands go still, “Yes, I do, but it would be cold without my favorite pillow, be nice if it would stop tickling me though.” He huffs out and she drops down on top of him again, causing him to grunt as she forces the air from him.

He grins at her and she feels herself fall a little more in love with him, pressing her lips to his, “You are so damn lucky you two are so adorable.” She mutters, earning a grin from both of them.

She sighs heavily, feeling defeated as she flops back on her back again, in less than two seconds Din and the kid were snuggled against her. She kissed their heads and purred as she stroked her hand up Dins side. 

She was the lucky one.


End file.
